


Golden Angel

by sweetcarolanne



Category: The Borgias
Genre: F/M, Het, Het and Slash, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slash, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She may not have been officially entitled to the title of Holy Daughter, but Lucrezia truly believed she owned the men she loved...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kali/gifts).



> This is my ultimate OT3 since my teenage years!
> 
> A loving gift from one Borgia fan to another...!
> 
> All standard disclaimers apply.

Lucrezia laughed with a strange delight at the sight of her brother brutally kissing his manservant. Though of course by now she had guessed Micheletto to be far more than that. He was of noble blood, although a bastard – son of the Count of Corella. A distant kinsman of the Borgias themselves. Entitled to be addressed as Don Miguel, in fact. But it pleased her beyond words whenever she watched Cesare wield the lash upon the other man, and heard him called “sweet assassin”. Cesare looked so exquisitely handsome, stripped naked and glistening with sweat, as he caught Lucrezia’s eye before pinning Micheletto under him and thrusting deep inside him. She adored watching Cesare treat Micheletto as a mere toy for her amusement, and acting as if he himself were but her possession.

It was a truly breathtaking sight to watch the men couple before her, and to witness them obeying her whispered orders. Cesare was usually such a dominant personality, taking command of every situation. Making everyone else feel fortunate to be able to grovel at his feet. But he had been hers from the very beginning. Twisted around her littlest finger almost from her birth, vying with their brother Juan for her every glance and smile. Unable to deny her anything. She was his golden one, his angel, his very life. All other women were as nothing to him. Only she was his great love, the one who held his heart in her soft white fingers. After her, Micheletto was the only one who was truly close to him.

It was only fitting that the three of them should be united in the flesh, then.

After the two men had at last slipped away from each other, Lucrezia drew a deep breath and slowly bared herself before them both. She watched Micheletto’s eyes widen at the sight of her naked breasts as she pushed him onto his back, commanding him to lie still. She straddled him playfully, all gorgeous irreverence, showing no fear of his strength and prowess.

It was only to Cesare that she cast a truly vulnerable glance of desire. Inviting him to mount her from behind, to enter her most forbidden passage. She had long fantasised about being taken in that delicate orifice, but only Cesare could be trusted to fulfil her deepest need.

Or maybe she could give her trust to both Cesare and Micheletto, now that she had seen that they loved each other almost as much as Cesare adored her.

Perhaps it was really possible for three to become one, despite all the odds.


End file.
